


The Way All Good Things Come

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2019 [23]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Conversations, Drabble, F/F, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Master/Servant, One Shot, Post-Battle, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “At least we know that we’re not fighting this by ourselves.”





	The Way All Good Things Come

"Even after everything that's happened," Ritsuka began as she sat down on the clearing next to Mash, making herself more comfortable. "there's still a lot we don't know?"

Mash nodded, pulling her knees close to her chest. "I think so, and there are things that feel unclear, of what we're actually fighting for, and of the Holy Grail Wars," Mash replied, eyes looking down. She wished she knew what there was to fight against, if there were any more allies to help them.

"I know what you mean." Ritsuka said, simply yet honestly. She then scooted next to Mash and placed her hand on the other girls' shoulder. "But, on the bright side, at least we know that we're not fighting this by ourselves. Well, not anymore, at least."

"No," Mash spoke up, finally. She curled into Ritsuka's side, her head on the girl's shoulder. "You're right, at least we're in this together."

"Yup," Ritsuka started, emotion swelling in her throat. "I couldn't have done it without you, Mash, you and everyone else, so….thank you."

Mash felt her cheeks flush pink, but she smiled at Ritsuka. "No, I should thank  _you_ , Ritsuka. Thank you for believing in me, even I didn't believe in myself." Mash said, closing her eyes.

"No problem." Ritsuka replied as she threaded her fingers with Mash's, leaning into her side. "Just remember that I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Always?"

"Always."


End file.
